Al calor de la batalla
by Lenayuri
Summary: En la celebración de su cumpleaños, el general Ludwig lo que menos espera recibir como obsequio es, de todas las cosas, lo que más aborrece en el mundo: un esclavo. [LB/FV] [Yaoi]
1. Celebración

**Advertencias**: AU situado en el imperio Romano. Uso de nombres "humanizados" de los personajes. Yaoi.

**Nota de autora**: No sé qué es esto, no sé de dónde salió y no estoy segura del resultado; sin embargo, me agrada experimentar por lo que este es el primer fanfic que hago para este fandom/anime.

Si bien soy de preferencias **versátiles** en los personajes, en este caso Ludwig, por su fisonomía, carácter y puesto laboral, es quien "fungiría" como Top (activo). Los capítulos son cortos porque así los pensé, no quiero explayarme más allá de una viñeta si no veo movimiento (comentarios), por lo que se quedarán así de chiquitos.

**Espero sus comentarios**, sean buenos con mi pequeño bebé, son sus primeros pasos por estos lares.

* * *

**Al calor de la batalla**

**Capítulo 1. Celebración**

_Aquí estoy, amigo, para celebrar una fiesta, la mejor posible mientras viva en la tierra. Creo que ese es también tu deber._

**Janis Joplin**

.

El general Ludwig no era una persona que se quejara o exigiera más allá de lo que suponía merecía. Entre sus soldados era bien conocida la humildad de su general, cosa que motivaba aún más a las personas bajo su mando. A causa de ello, una de las cosas que nunca pedía era festejar la fecha del aniversario de su nacimiento.

No es que tuviese algo en contra de la fecha, simplemente no le veía la _utilidad_. Un día de comida y bebida no suponía un beneficio para él, bien podría emplear ese valioso tiempo para entrenar a nuevos reclutas o trazar planes de emergencia para salvaguardar la seguridad del emperador o de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, cada año era la misma historia, la misma batalla perdida – la única que perdía, de hecho.

Pero no era su culpa, realmente, sino de su hermano, el general Gilbert.

Y por esa razón es que él estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso de entrenamiento en su hogar, junto con su hermano, algunos amigos y conocidos de ambos.

A pesar de lo inútil de la festividad, el general Ludwig verdaderamente estaba divirtiéndose como hace tanto no se permitía. Con invasores prácticamente cada semana no podía darse el lujo de descansar, pero sólo por esta vez, lo haría.

Al ser uno de los generales de gran importancia dentro de la ciudadela, en la festividad había varios políticos de alta jerarquía, cada uno abasteciéndolo de elegantes y exquisitos regalos. Hubo armaduras reforzadas con oro especialmente forjadas para él, a su medida; dagas y armamento nuevo, finas colonias, telas preciosas, cada nuevo regalo mejor que el anterior. Casi como si aquello fuese un concurso para ver quién le daba lo mejor al general.

Y Ludwig sabía muy bien lo que significaba cada uno de esos regalos. No eran sólo debido a la festividad, cada uno llevaba un significado oculto. Porque los rumores decían que el general favorecía de forma _especial_ a quien se ganara su simpatía.

Sin embargo, sólo sus amistades más cercanas conocían la verdad tras esos rumores. Porque el general era de las pocas personas en toda Roma que no ocupaba su puesto para esos impulsos. Él creía firmemente en las palabras de su madre, las que hablaban sobre amores verdaderos, reciprocidad y respeto, casi como si fuesen mitos o leyendas, en las que él guardaba celosamente su fe y esperanza.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando otro de sus amigos, el mercader Francis Bonnefoy, se acercó a felicitarlo.

—Mi amigo, que los dioses te brinden su protección en cada batalla y te brinden el regalo de ver nuevamente un amanecer— recitó el bohemio, ampliando su sonrisa ante el general.

—Que así sea, mi amigo, y que los dioses te colmen de bendiciones y protección en tus viajes.

—Así será— tras estrechar sus manos y brindar, volvió a hablar —Mi amigo, en mi viaje recorrí bastantes lugares interesantes pero en ninguno pude encontrar un obsequio digno de ti, sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido, los dioses me enviaron el obsequio perfecto para ti— declaró con una gran sonrisa.

—Confío en tu buen gusto, Francis.

—No deberías confiar tan ciegamente en mí, te lo he dicho siempre— respondió con picardía —no obstante, esta vez tu confianza es bien recibida. Acompáñame.

Disculpándose un momento, Ludwig siguió a Francis.

—Me atreví a dejarlo en tus habitaciones, para mayor disfrute del festejado— recitó al llegar a la puerta de la habitación —Espero que lo disfrutes y no te preocupes, yo entretendré a tus invitados.

Cuando el joven mercader se retiró, Ludwig entró a su habitación. Conociendo a su loco amigo, lo más probable es que le hubiese llevado algún animal exótico. Sus suposiciones se confirmaron rápidamente cuando un bulto sobre su cama lanzó un gimoteo.

Afianzando la daga que siempre llevaba entre su ropa, Ludwig se acercó con sigilo, aguardando cualquier ataque o movimiento por parte de lo que estuviese en su cama. Cuando retiró las telas que cubrían el lugar, sin embargo, no encontró un animal exótico sino a un hermoso joven encogido sobre sí mismo.

El joven, asumía que de unos veintitantos, estaba adornado con hermosas telas de seda y algunas joyas, las cuales cubrían sólo lo esencial de su cuerpo. Su piel nívea parecía tersa al tacto y el general sintió curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría bajo su mano. Pero, a pesar de que lucía tan bien, la cadena en su pie lo delataba como un esclavo.

Suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza. Lo que le faltaba, un esclavo.

_Su_ esclavo, al parecer.


	2. Esclavo

**Nota de autora**: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la bienvenida; sé que me divertiré por aquí.

Ahora, este fanfic estará lleno de fluff y corazones y unicornios vomitando arcoiris (tal vez no tanto)... lo que quiero decir es que no habrá advertencias _fuertes _como non-con, rape y eso (no es mi estilo y nunca lo será, de todas maneras). Así que, lo que viene, es amor~ y besos~ y ya veremos qué más. **Advierto**, _mi_ Feliciano es un poco OoC del original, ya que éste sí piensa y no pulula por ahí como si estuviese a mitad de un viaje. **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**~

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Esclavo**

_Esclavo es aquel que espera por alguien que aparezca y lo libere._

**Ezra Pound**

.

Decir que no estaba complacido era poco. Ludwig ni siquiera reparó totalmente en la figura temblorosa en su cama cuando salió disparado hacia la habitación donde suponía seguían festejando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie en el lugar.

Ubicando a su hermano y a Francis, que eran los únicos que seguían bebiendo, alzó con una mano al mercader y lo encaró —¿Qué significa _eso_ en mi cama?

—No entiendo ¿no te agradó tu obsequio? Lo elegí especialmente para ti, amigo.

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de los esclavos!

—Tranquilízate, hermano— calmó Gilbert, colocando su mano firmemente en su hermano —Explícate.

—_Hay un esclavo en mi cama_— dijo, casi deletreando cada palabra, furioso por ser poseedor de una de las normas que más aborrecía de Roma. La esclavitud era una de las peores cosas que haya conocido, la detestaba y se había jurado a sí mismo _nunca_ tener en su poder un esclavo, porque no quería ser como la mayoría de la escoria de la ciudadela.

Sí, muchos esclavos eran usados sólo para tareas de limpieza, algunos otros gozaban de beneficios casi al mismo nivel de nobles de baja casta, pero los que no corrían tanta suerte eran usados para las peores de las labores. Y ahora, por culpa de su amigo, él era igual que ellos – no verdaderamente, pero la mente de Ludwig se volvía extremista en este aspecto.

—Es un obsequio, Ludwig, acéptalo y sé agradecido con Francis— advirtió su hermano.

—Sabes muy bien lo que pienso, hermano.

—No puedes negar las costumbres.

—Mientras pueda lo haré, pero ahora…

—Ahora eres el dueño de un esclavo— espetó nuevamente Gilbert —y si realmente quieres _concebir_ algo diferente, hazlo y deja de quejarte.

Dándose cuenta que había perdido la batalla, frunció el ceño y volvió a su habitación. Lo más sencillo en ese caso era otorgarle su libertad y rogar para que nadie más lo capturara.

Si algo más le ocurría después de eso, no era su problema.

Al entrar en la habitación iluminada por los rayos del atardecer, se acercó a la cama, notando que el _bulto_ había dejado de sollozar y ahora dormitaba.

No era secreto que el general había soñado varias veces con tener una familia, pero cada vez que volvía de algún enfrentamiento y debía darles la noticia a algunas mujeres de que sus esposos no volverían, el sentimiento de dejar en tal estado a su _probable_ esposa abatía ese sueño.

Su vida era a batalla, sólo a ella le dedicaría su vida.

Sintiendo sus párpados pesados, dejó que el cansancio y el alcohol del día lo llevaran a un estado de relajación, quedándose dormido al pie de la cama.

.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó sobresaltado. Había cometido uno de los errores más grandes con respecto a un esclavo – sobretodo uno nuevo.

Nunca debía bajar la guardia con éste sin antes tratarlo y aunque su intención era la de liberarlo, bien pudo aprovechar el momento para asesinarlo.

Pero cuando se enderezó, se encontró con que su habitación estaba iluminada con varias velas espaciadas por varios muebles. El joven se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con sus piernas como soporte, mirándole.

Su mirada era a la vez inocente e intensa y Ludwig supuso que ese joven había visto suficientes cosas en su corta vida. Le entristecía ver las miradas de los esclavos, pero rogaba por el día en el que éstos fuesen libres.

Sin que otra cosa le interrumpiera, habló con voz firme pero gentil al mismo tiempo, no deseaba asustar al otro —No sé lo que pensaba Francis al darte como regalo…— dijo acercándose, tomando la llave que el mercader le había dado —… pero eres libre— terminó, quitando el grillete de su pie y lanzándolo a un lado.

Al ver que el joven no se movía, incluso no parpadeaba, lo animó con sus palabras —Hablo en serio, nadie te detendrá, eres libre de irte.

Ludwig era un hombre de mucha paciencia, pero ese joven comenzaba a acabarse sus reservas —Oye, ¿estás sordo?— habló y gesticuló con las manos —Lo que me faltaba… ahora, cómo te explico que eres libre…— murmuró para sí, creyendo que realmente estaba sordo.

—Escucho perfectamente— habló el otro, con voz suave y tranquila. El general se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven, sorprendido por el hecho de que realmente había hablado y lo escuchó.

—Me alegro— dijo —Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

—Dice que soy libre ¿verdad?

—Tan libre como el viento, sí.

—Y como hombre libre puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ¿no?

—Así es— no sabía a qué venían esas preguntas, pero Ludwig se encontró sorprendido por la curiosidad del otro.

—Entonces…— comenzó —… decido quedarme con usted.

—¿Qué-?— el boquiabierto general no podía comprenderlo.

¿Qué era él? ¿Un esclavo que rechazaba su libertad o un civil que decidía sobre su futuro?


End file.
